It is well known in the art to oversample analog signals in A/D converters so that sampling and other types of noise are spread over a greater spectrum and are, therefore, greatly reduced in the band of interest, i.e. in the band of the desired signal. The noise can then be substantially eliminated by passing the oversampled signals through a low pass digital filter. The use of oversampled A/D converter techniques is a practical method of obtaining both high resolution and high sampling rates from monolithic converters. Oversampled A/D converters are an important technique for commercial applications since the analog components are relatively easy to design and are insensitive to variations in performance caused by processing variations. The task of the digital filter is to attenuate the noise which is outside of the frequency band of interest while appropriately shaping the input signal. The digital filter can become very complicated because of the high sample rates used and the required shaping. In todays 1.5 uM CMOS technology sample rates can range from 1 MHz to 20 MHz. Thus, at some point in the digital filter a decimator is utilized to reduce the sample rates. A decimator is simply a device that removes redundant information. Previously reported decimation filters for oversampled A/D converters utilize the cascaded integrator comb (CIC) structure first described in "An Economical Class of Digital Filters for Decimation and Interpolation", by Hogenauer, E., IEEE ASSP-29 #2; April 1981; p. 155. If a specific spectral shape is desired, the CIC structure is usually run at a lower decimation factor and a finite impulse response (FIR) structure is added in cascaded to form a two stage filter. These constraints greatly restrict the CIC structure in terms of spectral shaping and, in addition, the CIC and FIR structure are relatively complicated to design and construct.